Hollywood Movie
by DedicatedToTwilight
Summary: Edward and Bella had been best friends since they were born. Bella is in love with him, but he's not. Or is he? Really sweet all-human one-shot. Please review!


**Twilight FanFic**

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. **_

**BPOV**

He lay on the grass, with his head in my lap, while I sat at the bottom of an old tree, resting my back on the trunk. The bright sun of the early summer caressed our skin, as the wind played in his hair, dancing between strands of his untamed hair.

It was June, close to the end of school, and Edward and I were studying for our finals. We had been best friends for as long as I can remember; we have shared every experience together, been there for each other through better and through worse. There was nothing in this world that we couldn't talk to each other about.

Actually, there was _one thing_ I couldn't tell him; the only thing he didn't know about me. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. It seemed like such a nice Hollywood-movie-ish story; two best friends that fall in love and remain by each other's sides forever. However, real life is nothing like the happily ever after you get in the films and fairytales. In real life, in _real_ _love_, people get hurt and have their hearts broken and trampled on countless times. Especially if the one you love loves another.

'Define osmosis,' I challenged, testing his knowledge of biology.

'Osmosis is...' He closed his beautiful emerald eyes, which took my breath away every time they bore into mine, searching for the answer in his head. He suddenly stood up, pacing around, his head in his hands.

I followed and walked up to him, hugging him closely to my chest. The feeling that took hold of my being when our bodies touched brought along a sense of pain; he would never be mine that way. He moved his hands from his face and wrapped them around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. He was hugging me back.

We stood like that for a while, me comforting him. This was one of those times when I really couldn't understand what was wrong or why he was upset, but I was there, holding him, stroking his back, smoothing his hair, soothing my best friend. I didn't matter what I felt for him, it didn't matter he loved her, all that mattered was that I had to make it better. It was my job as his best friend, and I complied to it gladly.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes; even though I was holding onto his face, his arms were still wrapped tenderly around my waist. 'Edward, what's wrong?'

He looked down. 'It's nothing.'

'Hey, look at me.' He did, and I gasped lightly when his eyes connected with mine, hoping he didn't notice. 'Edward, you can tell me anything. You know that. Come on, what's wrong?' I said, rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

'It's...her,' he finally admitted with a sigh, and stared at the grass again.

Her. 'The girl you're crushing on?' I asked, trying to stay neutral. Trying to stay his best friend.

'The girl I'm in love with!' he corrected, and I could feel my heartstrings breaking one by one. 'I can't stop thinking about her; I can't concentrate because of her. And she doesn't feel the same way about me; that's killing me.' Yeah, I knew _something_ about that.

'Well, how do you know she doesn't return your feelings? Have you asked her?'

'No. You know how shy I am.' That was one of the things I loved about him. It made him special; he stood out from all of the other jerks that lacked this lovely quality.

'Well, how about you call her, and ask her to meet up later today? Then you can ask her, and find out how she feels. She'd be crazy to say no to you.' I saw his face light up, a small smile playing on his lips. That made me feel so happy. 'If you want, we could practice together, so that you'll become a pro and sweep her off her feet.' _Like you swept me_, I added in my head.

He laughed softly, all the signs of torment gone from his stunning features. 'You're the best friend anyone could ever have, you know that?' he said, and kissed my cheek fiercely. Then, he let go, and walked over to the tree to pick up his phone from somewhere between his books. Once he was further away from me, I sadly whispered 'thank you' to myself. I watched him as he grabbed his phone, excitement oozing out of him, and pressed at the keys forcefully. Then, he glued it to his ear and waited. I looked away. I didn't want to see the look on his face when she answered; the same look plastered on my face every time he called. I couldn't bear to see it; it would hurt too much.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my back pocket and made me jump. I pulled it out reluctantly, and glanced at caller ID. It said 'Edward'. This must be a mistake. I frowned, my eyebrows almost touching, and looked up, searching for Edward.

Once my eyes lifted, I saw him standing closer to me than before, the crooked smile that gave me goosebumps covering half his face. His eyes bonded with mine, and then I realised it. I was the girl he loved, as _he_ put it; I was the one he couldn't stop thinking about or couldn't concentrate because of. I. Was. The. Girl. He. Loved. My hand went limp and I dropped the phone on the grass, next to my foot. He put his away, in the back of his jeans, and took both of my hands in his.

I let one tear fall. 'Is it really me?' I asked weakly, a smile resembling his playing on my lips.

'It has always been you. Since you held my hand on the first day of nursery. I just need to know if you feel the same way. Please tell me the truth; don't worry about it if you don't.' He looked at our intertwined fingers.

I swallowed the huge knot stuck in my throat, and moved one step closer to him. 'Edward, I could never love another,' I vowed, freeing my hands and laying them on his muscular chest.

'Good. 'Cause you won't have to,' he said and brought his mouth to mine in a slow but building kiss. I knotted my hands in his hair, while his arms were wrapped around my body, holding me closer than he ever had. I couldn't have enough of it. His lips were gentle on mine, but then the kiss became more eager and passionate, as we tested each other. His tongue moved softly on the surface of my lower lip, sending small electrical shocks through my entire body.

Edward picked me up, never interrupting our kiss, and we walked back, underneath the old tree. He set me down on the grass, and hovered over me as I lay on the soft grass, feeling every single blade against my back. My hands were on his back as we kissed, while Edward effortlessly supported his weight on one arm. The other was wrapped around the small of my back, lifting me slightly and pressing me against his body. Edward softly broke away, after giving me one last soft but long kiss. He rested our foreheads together and smiled, his breath coming out in short gasps, just like mine. He pecked my nose, then both of my cheeks and lastly my forehead, and then he slid off me, laying next to me.

I breathed in two times, before he pulled me by the arm up onto his chest. I happily climbed up, and rested my head on his torso, blissfully in love. He wrapped his arms around me, and placed his chin on the top of my head.

'Bella,' he spoke after a while, his chest vibrating as he said the word.

'Yes?'

'There is something I want to say to you.'

'Edward, you can still tell me anything,' I assured him.

'I love you,' he said simply.

I tried to keep the happy tears from soaking through his shirt. 'I love you, too,' I replied.

Scratch what I said earlier, about real life and Hollywood movies. My real life was just like the happy ending of a beautiful movie.


End file.
